Various industrial chemicals and compounds cannot be properly utilized unless they are warmed to a specific temperature. For example, in cold weather some greases will harden to such an extent that their application and use is rendered impossible. In order to render such greases usable, the grease must be heated to a predetermined working temperature. The viscosity, flowability or workability of many liquids, semi-liquids or even non-liquid materials depends upon the temperature of such material.
The prior art provides various devices for heating the contents of industrial containers. Such devices include electrical resistance and steam heating coils which may be placed within or around the outside of the containers.
Unfortunately, such prior art devices many times fail to provide an even distribution of heat to the container and its contents resulting in the formation of "hot spots". Also, such prior art devices, which require the insertion of the device into the container, can create quite a mess during the insertion, removal, and subsequent cleaning of the device. Furthermore, with respect to electrical devices, the fire hazard presented by such devices can be unacceptable when heating containers filled with volatile substances. Also, many such heaters are too large to efficiently heat one or a few containers at a time. Also, such large heaters tend to be fixed or stationary, requiring the transportation of the heated container over a substantial distance to the point of use.
The present invention provides a cabinet for heating industrial containers and the contents thereof which overcomes many of the disadvantages and drawbacks associated with the prior art devices.